


StarCrossed

by someonethatsfunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonethatsfunny/pseuds/someonethatsfunny
Summary: Summer Drabble: prompt 123: stargaze





	StarCrossed

You were starlight. And I, the sun. We were in love, though the universe conspired to tear us apart. I didn’t care. I loved you every single day, even from afar. Each night, I forced myself into the dark so you would have a chance to shine. And _god_ , did you shine. Because you were starlight.

I had dreams of a stellar collision, but the universe had other plans. You became a supernova instead. Explosive light filled the sky.

To this day I’ve never seen anything more beautiful. You were starlight. And we were in love.

I love you still.


End file.
